


Love in a Turbolift

by sabby1



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Rough Sex, kinda-sorta sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota gives her secret boyfriend one helluva welcome back on board after 3 weeks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in a Turbolift

Nyota hurried her steps as she made her way down to the transporter bay. Her fingers tingled with excitement, itching to grab a hold of one particular member of the arriving party. It had been three weeks since she’d last seen him. Three long, lonely, at times mind-numbingly boring, frustratingly sex-less weeks. She hadn’t realized how addicted she was to him, nor how very important the easy access to him and his hot body was, until he’d decided to go on that three week seminar held at Starbase 12. 

It had been three weeks since she last had her hands on his ass. Three weeks since she’d felt his tongue in her mouth, or on her nipples, or between her legs. Time was a relative concept, for certain, when 504 hours felt like 504 years. She needed him back, and she needed to get laid. Pronto, as the Italians liked to say. 

She swung around the corner and barely avoided a crash with one of the engineers. But that didn’t matter right now because the transporter bay was three doors down and there was a turbo lift right inside the room so she wouldn’t have to go far once she got there.

Scotty was already in the process of rematerializing the group when she stepped into the room. Aside from her secret boyfriend there were four other crew members who had attended the seminar and they all arrived in one batch. 

The Chief Engineer raised a brow at her when she stepped up beside the platform and she shrugged nonchalantly. “Got a message for one of them.” 

Her face turned back to the platform and she tried hard to suppress the manic grin when her favorite sextoy’s particles bonded into his lickable self less than five feet away from her. 

“Ensign Chekov, welcome back. If you would please follow me. The Captain needs to see you as soon as possible.” 

Pavel arched a brow, but only answered with a quick, “Yes, ma’am,” as all four members of the arriving party stepped off the platform. 

While the other three took the exit through the door, thankfully, he followed her to the turbo lift. 

As soon as the doors swished closed behind them, Nyota grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the opposite wall, crushing her lips against his mouth in a hungry welcome kiss.

He was adorably baffled for one moment, his hands hovering uselessly in the air around her before he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her back. She moaned into the kiss and mashed her hips against his, grinding them rhythmically to help him get with the program.

Instead, the hands on her shoulders started pushing her away and their lips parted with a wet smack.

“Nyota, what are you doing?” 

“Three weeks, Pavel. Three whole weeks.” She leaned in again and brought her lips close to his ear. “I got myself off every night, thinking about you.” She nipped his earlobe. “I need you.” She flicked the soft flesh with her tongue. “Now.” 

One hand stayed on her shoulder as his other one started to pat down the wall to find the panel. He nearly crushed it in his haste to stop the turbo lift between floors. 

“I missed you too.” And that was the last thing either of them said before his hands were on her ass, hoisting her up as his lips crashed onto hers in a bruising kiss.

Her back hit the wall hard and she tore at his hair as they devoured each other with lips, teeth and tongue. She relished the feeling of his fingers digging into her skin as he clawed at her skirt. Using the leverage of her legs around his waist, she kept grinding her hips into him, leaving her own claw marks on his back. The shirt would cover them up, as long as she didn’t tear it. 

She groaned into the kiss as she felt one hand slip into her panties and two forceful fingers pushed their way inside. She was ready, more than ready. Squeezing one hand between their bodies, she managed to get a hold of his waistband and tore the button clean off in her haste to get the zipper open and wrap her fingers around her prize. 

He was rock solid and already wet at the tip. His teeth clamped down on her bottom lip in warning when she brushed her thumb gently over the sensitive head. She gasped in excitement and stroked down, giving the base a tight squeeze before she guided him where they both needed it. 

The sensation of tight, hot, wet skin sliding together perfectly made them both groan until he hit the spot dead on and forced a grunt of pleasure-pain from her mouth. Her head banged against the wall and the sharp sting just added to the electricity shooting down her spine. Hips shoving mindlessly to meet her partner’s, she helped him hit that spot again and again. 

Her hands clawed into his hair to pull his face towards her neck, fingernails scratching at his scalp until his teeth sunk into her skin and hot, wet suction made her pulse throb harder. Pressed together from neck to groin, she could feel his hard chest with every ragged breath she sucked in, making her nipples sting and tingle from the friction of the clothes between them. 

Letting her head loll forward, she licked a stripe up his cheekbone and captured the top of his ear between her teeth, flicking the bit of flesh and bone with the tip of her tongue. That earned her another vicious thrust that made her eyes roll back and her muscles clamp down around the much wanted intruder.

By unspoken agreement the pace picked up, her back chafing against titanium as she tightened her legs and gave back as good as she got. They were grabbing, squeezing, scratching and tearing at each other wherever they could reach. Long, warm fingers dug into her back and ass while her nails clawed for purchase on the sturdy shoulders keeping her pressed against the wall. 

His tongue thrust into her mouth as his dick plowed right into the sweet spot again and she could feel the build up. The hum of electricity shot straight up from between her legs to the center of her throat, and on the next hard thrust the explosions started, pleasure bursting through her in waves as she kept grinding her hips, feeling the pulse of her muscles clamping and relaxing around the hard, throbbing flesh inside her.

She was barely aware of the groan against her neck, the hot burst of air sending the tingles back down to her center and prolonging her pleasure as his thrusts became short and jerky, and his arms stiffened around her. 

Her eyes slid shut and she hummed in satisfaction when his movements slowed down to a stop. He didn’t dump her on the floor immediately, and she was grateful for it. Her legs were in a bit of a jello state right now and she didn’t trust them to keep her up without help. She slowly released their grip around his waist and let them plop to the floor, enjoying the warm pressure of his body against her from chest to hips to knees. She didn’t even mind the wet, sliding, dripping sensation going on under her skirt, because it had been well worth it. 

“Thank you,” she purred into the ear close to her mouth and dropped a gentle kiss on his cheekbone. 

His chuckle reverberated against her chest. “You’re very welcome.” His accent was almost unnoticeable after a good orgasm, a little fact that she got a kick out of keeping to herself.

Their breathing evened out as they stood, leaning against each other in silence. It was a definite advantage that the computer could tell a manual stop from an emergency situation. That way, they didn’t have to worry about alarms going off while they were enjoying the moment. 

When Nyota felt kind of together again, she pulled her face out of Pavel’s shoulder and beamed her brightest smile at him. “So, how was the seminar?” 

His grin was goofy as he shrugged one shoulder. “Pretty interesting, but half the things I already knew. And you weren’t there so the nights were very boring.” 

She chuckled. “Very boring, huh? Well, you’ll have to tell me all about what you did to pass the time, then. Tonight, in my quarters?” Her brows arched in question.

“Definitely.” His grin turned into a smirk as his hands moved over her body to straighten her clothes. She could feel the tingles start up again.

Thank God the dryspell was finally over. “And since you already know so much about all this stuff, no more seminars for a long, long time, okay?” 

His laugh rang around the cabin as he shook his head at her and pushed the panel to set the lift into motion.

“I mean it!” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story this morning as I was sifting through stuff for posting here. And to my not unsubstantial shock I couldn't remember ever writing it (supposedly back in 2009). An hour was spent frantically going all over the internet to see if this might have been a story somebody else wrote and I just copy/pasted it for my reading enjoyment. The results were nil. Nothing on the internet but that's not very convincing. So when I came home tonight I told my boyfriend and he says: 'You know you sent me that one Trek porn story once'....We checked his email archives and Whattaya know! It was this story! I'm a genius! (And lucky my bf's a hoarder)


End file.
